


Red Rose White Winter

by VoicelessWillow



Series: A Story to Tell [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicelessWillow/pseuds/VoicelessWillow
Summary: This is a really short story. It was a sudden inspiration from a chinese song 纯白 sang by 双笙. This song is about the story "The Nightingale and The Rose", you guys can google the story. It's a really beautiful short story.Out of one hundred roses only the last rose remains in the blue vase on his desk.





	1. Chapter 0

**Author's Note:**

> For those who wants to listen to the song : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UW4WSqylar0  
> Inspired story: The Nightingale and The Rose

He loves him since day one and he loves him more now and will be even more in the future.

He loves his smile when he is happy.

He loves his voice when he sings on the stage.

He loves his eyes when they sparkles like there are stars in it.

He loves staring at him, to remember the sound of his love and imprint the canvas of his love.

 

**"Bring me 99 red roses and we will be forever."**

 

Every night, he placed a red rose in front of his door. His fingers linger longer on the rose stalk than the previous. Imagining his smile at dawn.

Two, three and four and more roses each night. But only one gets to the door to make up ninety-nine night.

Ninety-nine roses, each represent how much he loved him, each holds a time.

Ninety-nine roses wrapped in felt paper and tied with a red ribbon. A hand-written card that conveys a thousand words of love.

Ninety-nine roses in the hand of an angel but none of them are as pretty as the last rose.

The final rose was the prettiest and the reddest of them all, hot and fiery, grow from the bravest heart.

The final rose stays with him, a gift for himself, a reminder of his love.

* * *

**"Bring me 99 red roses and we will be forever."**

The finest beauty and the sweetest voice. A perfect match for the reddest rose.

He was lost when snows fall outside the window.

He was confused when a rose lay on his green carpet.

He was thankful for the gift from a not-so-secret Santa.

Every night, he put a red rose in a blue vase on his desk. His fingers linger on the rose stalk longer than before. Imagining her smile at dusk.

One rose each day.

Ninety-nine roses, each represent how much he loved her, each holds a confession.

Ninety-nine roses wrapped in felt papers and tied with a red ribbon. A hand-written card that conveys a thousand words of love.

Under the melody of strings and reflections of chandeliers.

Ninety-nine roses in hand to exchange for hers.

Her smile he loved no where to be seen.

The music to his ears turned silent.

**"Ninety-nine roses is nothing to the finest gem from the finest man."**

Ninety-nine roses still remain in his hands while hers was in the other's.

Ninety-nine roses no longer red, left on the white path.

His hands now hold bottles of goodness, hoping to forget and fall out of love.

He seeks his comfort behind the door only to be welcome by the stillness.

Ninety-nine roses are gone but there's one still red as ever.

He places the rose in a blue vase on his desk but never again in felt paper or ribbon.

* * *

He loved his smile even when he is facing the other way.

He loved his voice even when his song it not meant for him.

He loved his eyes even when he is not in those reflections.

He loved staring at him even when he is not alone in the picture.

He loved him since day one and he had loved him more as time passed and will loves him again in the future.

The final rose tells it all, a story of love, the reddest rose in the coldest winter. And with the rose lies a soul who loves with his all.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was originally gonna be Mingyu/Wonwoo or Soonhoon but then I decided to change to Mingyu/Soonyoung but it kinda ended with Mingyu/Seungkwan. Reason? Just because of Suengkwan's blue hair.

Mingyu is a coward, a huge coward in both literally and figuratively, whether is then or now.  He is in love with Seungkwan since day one. He remembers the cute chubby little kid that smile brightly running around the school ground, playing with other kids. Mingyu was a tall child even back then, he was a beam pole compare to the other kids of same age, he still is now too. Which is why the other kids are afraid of him and refuse to play with him. So every day, he would sit back and watch the other kids having fun.  The kid who always caught his eyes was Seungkwan, while he was sitting on the side of the court. Seungkwan was a huge fan of volley ball. Despite his chubby figure, he is really swift in the game, everyone like to play with him. Not to mention the loud cheerful laugh and witty sense had be friended with almost everyone he met instantly. On the other hand, Mingyu was a reserved shy person. They were really two opposite side of a coin, but as they says, opposite do attract.

Mingyu was attracted to Seungkwan as long as he remember seeing the other. The thing is Mingyu was afraid to approach Seungkwan. Every morning, he wakes up with determination to be friends with other and possible join the other during break time. As if Seungkwan  had been casting spell, every time Mingyu saw the cute bubbly kid, he retreats back to his shell.  It took him his entire elementary school life to observed the other and half a month to finally introduced himself. (Key word: OBSERVED, observed, NOT stalking. Important thing had to said three times: not stalking, not stalking, not stalking)

When Mingyu found out they admitted to the same high school and what's more in the same class, he had been giggly all night in his bed, rolling around hugging his pillow and earning a weird glance form his brother. Being the same class and former school mate, the two of them hit it off right of the bat. Just a word from the shorter male is enough to send Mingyu flying and imagine his reaction when Seungkwan smiles at him and Seungkwan was always smiling. If smiling can end a life, Mingyu is already a professional senior zombie. 

The pair had always been stuck by the hips even in university. Just to be clear, Mingyu did not stalk Seungkwan at all. He just happened to **glance** at the other's application form and acted like he was planning to go to the same university in the first place. (Important thing had to said three times: not stalking, not stalking, not stalking)

They were best friend forever like usual and Mingyu hope things will stay that way until the end except one day Seungkwan came to him with a silly grin.

"Mingyu, you won't know who I met."

"What?"

"I saw an angel."

_Guess you should get a mirror cause I had been seeing one every day._

Seungkwan met a girl from another course and he immediately fall in love at first sight. Every day he would talk non stop about the girl with those dreamy eyes. He would tell Mingyu how beautiful she is like a rose, how her voice sounded like church bells, how she made his world colourful. And every time Mingyu could only sit back with a pity smile. He could fully understand how Seungkwan felt because that just how he felt when he first laid his eyes on the other. Mingyu sighed as Seungkwan keep glancing at her using his tall build to hide himself. The extend Seungkwan did was just as how he would go for him. Both of them are whipped, just like two peas in pod.

"I'm going to confess to her."

Mingyu said nothing in return but only god knows how his heart was cracking. He didn't know how he managed to tease the other or put on a smile while patted the other's back with encouragement. 

It was their university annual festival, and Seungkwan was going to perform a song for her.  Mingyu loves hearing Seungkwan sings. He would always went to the music club just to listen to him singing even if the club president, Jihoon would chased him out due to annoyance. Seungkwan's voice was his favourite. He had no regret to get any chance of listening to it even if it means risking getting hit by a guitar. Seungkwan's voice was really unique, it wasn't wide and loud like Seokmin's tone nor it's similar to Jihoon's light yet intense voice.  He has his own feel in it, it was emotional and powerful. Whenever he sings, Mingyu felt connected to his voice, his soul was pulled into the song, it felt like hearing a story about himself. He often found himself wiping his own tear hearing Seungkwan so immersed in singing a song, especially a sad song.

But the one Seungkwan performed wasn't a sad one but a love song. And what made the song sad wasn't the beautiful voice but the gaze that never on him. Mingyu being the supportive friend he is sat right at in the front row, holding his phone, displaying Seungkwan's name on it but only he himself know how he wanted to run away from that spot. All Mingyu know is he had cried himself to sleep that night. And on the very same night, he gotten his first red rose.

 

* * *

"Mingyu, what do I do? She said I had to get 99 roses for her to confess my love." Seungkwan flopped on his table and whined.

"Then go get it from the florist."

"Don't be silly. I'm a poor student."

But what Seungkwan wasn't expect to find out the next day is someone left a rose in front of his dorm room. Of course the first thing he does is to knock on his best friend's room which is next door.

"MINGYU! THERE'S A ROSE OUTSIDE MY DOOR! I HAVE A SECRET ADMIRER!!"

"Nah. It probably Santa clause. "

"But it's still early for Christmas?" 

Ever since that day, Seungkwan would opened the door to a red rose laying on the floor. Although he was confused but Mingyu persuade him to not mind the secret admire.

"Are you sure I should use these roses? Even though we don't know that person but it's still a gift from them. Using it to give another person seems bad."

"Just use it. Since the roses are given to you, you had the right to do whatever you want with it.  Whoever it is, if that person didn't dare to show himself than that person is a coward. You don't have to mind him." 

"You sure?"

"Positive."

_Positive in my butt. I'm a coward, probably the most pathetic person in the whole world_. Even though after wasting a lot of saliva into coaxing Seungkwan to forget about the person who gave the rose, the next second he felt like slamming his head to a wall. But the regret was gone when Seungkwan placed the rose in the blue vase on his desk. Just how big of an idiot he is.

 

* * *

Every time Mingyu had a coughing fit in the toilet, he would hold on to the freshly puked rose and questioning himself. Just what the hell is he thinking to give the rose he coughed out to Seungkwan. Shouldn't he be worrying knowing he is going to die because of this one sided love. He searched it up online, people liked him who gotten hanahaki disease will either die or lost the feeling after surgery. Just the thoughts of forgetting about his feeling to Seungkwan is unacceptable. He didn't want to let go of this feeling. Even if its hurt a lot but that is the prove of his love. Call his a fool but he is a fool holding someone dear in his heart and nothing will snatch it away. He thought he was fine until that day.

It was the day of their university year end prom night, and a big day for Seungkwan as he was going to confess again but this time with the roses he promised. Mingyu with a pale face pushed Seungkwan out of his room urging Seungkwan he was fine and asked his to hurry so he won't be late. He kept nagging Seungkwan to wear warmer clothes cause it's going to be snowing tonight. Mingyu even wrapped his handmade scarf around Seungkwan. Until he send the other off, he had avoided seeing the bouquet of roses in the other's hand even though he was the one who help wrapped it in felt paper. He though he was fine until he saw the back leaving the room.

He endures the pain from his chest. At this point he can't differentiate whether it is physical pain from the disease or heartache from knowing his love is going to confess to another person. He felt the air became thinner or was it just his imagination? He tried to breath harder to take in more air, but it wasn't enough. His body trembles as his slowly moved to his room. Just a bit more. Mingyu saw his bed but somehow the usual few steps felt like a mile and seeing things through double vision only made it harder to reach his bed. When Mingyu finally lie down on his bed, his body immediately gave out. He couldn't even bring himself to lay properly on his pillow or cover himself with his blanket. He wondered how Seungkwan is doing. Did he confess to the girl? Did she accepted it? After an aggressive fit of cough, he found his hand covered with blood and a red flower. He thought he was fine until he figured this probably the last rose.

As he closed his eyes, his conscious drifted to a sea of darkness, sinking deeper and deeper down to the dept. When he opened his eyes he found himself in front of a church. Confusion swarm over him, he remember seeing nothing but darkness but then suddenly everything was just white and bright here. There are loud cheers and clapping from the guests. Mingyu couldn't see their faces but there is one that he couldn't help but stare at. 

He saw Seungkwan in a white suit standing in front of him, smiling brightly at him. Seungkwan had his hair dye in deep blue and it really suits him well. 

Mingyu cupped those cute chubby cheeks and whisper,

"You look beautiful."

Seungkwan laughed in respond. It was the familiar chime that Mingyu loves to hear. In Mingyu's hand was a stalk of red rose. It was the reddest rose he ever see, like it was enchanted with magic. With a huge smile, Mingyu handed the rose to the love of his life.

_If I fall for you again in our next life, I'll get you a proper rose bouquet._       

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It probably be confusing but i wanted it to have the 'literature quiet' feel so i make it vague but i think i failed.  
> I was gonna insert Seungkwan's pov but i took it out as it kinda ruined the feel but you could guess it from the previous chap what is going to happen

**Author's Note:**

> I try to make it less detail and vague like to make it literature-ish, poetic(?). Don't know it work or not but...  
> If you guys want I could make another chapter of explanation (faster) for those who don't understand or a full detail chapter like a normal fanfic (longer time).  
> This was a quick write so i'm sorry if there is any mistakes.


End file.
